iget even
by sheena238
Summary: when Carly is dumped by Freddie to go out with Sam, things get pretty tied up in the bound of love when Carly tries to get back by setting up Freddie with another girl and see how much he falls fast out of love. seddie/creddie reviews please!
1. The confrontation

She walk into the school building thinking about what had happened last weekend. _Flashback. _

"_Carly we need to talk". Freddie said as he called her that Saturday night. "Sure, what is _

_it?" she asked a little concerned. "Um… babe, there is no easy way to say this but I think we _

_should break up." break up? she heard the words echo in her head, as she slowly whispered _

_whispered into the phone. "Break up? what do you mean by that" she said on the verge of _

_tears. "Well… I just don't think that it's working out." She was furious. How could things not _

_being working out, they had just started! "What the hell do you mean not working out _

_Freddie???" she kept asking. "Look I'm sorry Carls but… I can't do this anymore." Do what _

_anymore? What did I do to deserves such a fate of losing my boyfriend this quick? "Fine, I _

_don't need you Benson. I can just find my own lover. How do you think about that? I can _

_always ask out Shane or somebody more important than you!" and with that she hung up the _

_phone, furious with what had just happened. How could he dump her? after all the times he_

_was trying to win her over, he finally got her and then he just gives her away? This had_

_made no sense at all. End of flash back._ She couldn't get anything out of her head. The

conversation that they had, the emotions that she was feeling, and the secret feelings that

she still had for him. as she walked to her locker she see Freddie, at his own locker trying to

get through the combination without having any problems for lunch. Carly stared at him for a

minute and then turned to open her locker. She couldn't bare to see him, after all the pain

and emotional stress that she went through with him, otherwise known as an emotional roller

coaster that she went through all last night. How could he do this to me? She thought. She

had lost her train of thought and every fiber in her being was going crazy because of the one

word that he had just said to her. "Hey." He said. that's when she lost it. Didn't know how

or

where it went, but she knew it went somewhere. She turned around and faced him, almost on

the verge to slap him. but then she saw those eyes and they made her cool down a little bit.

"Hi? Don't you dare hi me Freddie Benson! I'm still mad at you." She said with pure anger.

"Oh Come on Carly, we all bound to know that it was going to be over sooner or later and

that you were going to be over me, so I actually saved you the trouble." He said a little

irritated. "What are you talking about??? Freddie I wasn't going to break up with you that

quick." She said a little bit offensive. "Yeah right, you're just saying that cause you feel

sorry for me." "No, I'm saying because it's true. I still love you Freddie." He looked at her

wide eyed and couldn't help but wonder if it was a joke or not. "Ok I believe you." He said

quietly. "Then why did you break up with me?" she demanded. "Because of…… it's because

of Sam alright!" she had calmed down and looked shocked. "What? Sam? But I thought that

you two hated each other." She said quietly almost a whisper. "Yeah well when we were

going out a few weeks ago……… Sam and I shared a kiss and that's when I realized that I had

feelings for her." Freddie explained. "What?!?!?!? So you're just gonna dump me to the side

for a little old irresponsible little bacon eating whore? Huh, is that it?" she was even more

furious than ever before. Knowing that she was choosen over Sam was kind of harsh. "Hey

don't say that about Sam. And I didn't just dump you to the side. I loved you too Carly and I

will never forget you." "Yeah, I bet you'll forget me when you're sleeping with that little

tramp named Samantha Puckett." She said in a harsh tone. Freddie's eyes got wide again as

he looked over Carly's shoulder to see Sam right behind her about to punch her in the face. Boy this wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. The fight

Carly looks at Freddie like he was weird, like Sam always, did or use to. "Freddie what's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost." she said like he was crazy. There was no such

thing as a ghost. Carly has no idea what's behind her. Sam, with her hand clenched into a fist next to her head. Freddie was scared to death. Sure Sam was his

girlfriend, but he still had a little love for her left. "Sam, no don't!" Freddie yelled exteding his arm to point at Sam. Carly's eyes widen. She turned around

to see Sam's fist about to punch her in the head. She let out a high pitch scream and backed up. She ended up being infront of Freddie. "Sam, I-I dont know what

to say." Carly began with her appology. She started to write her will in her head. She knew she was in a world of trouble. "I don't wanna hear it Shay!"

Sam yelled. Her fist were still clenched as she took two steps towards Carly, making her and Freddie take two steps back. Carly ran behind Freddie, still

shocked on how Sam heard her. "Now look Sam, calm down there is a way to work this out." Freddie said trying to comfort her. Carly had both her hands on

both of Freddie's shoulders, to see if Sam was about to pounce or what. "Yeah Sam. We can always work it out." Carly replied, agreeing with Freddie.

Sam leaned foward on one foot, making Carly flench. Freddie put both of his hands up. "Sam, you have got to calm down." he said in an urgent voice.

the one that Carly and Sam both loved. She smacked her lips and slowly putting her fist down at her side. "Man, Freddie. do you not see what she's having you do?

She's trying to make you defend her. I thought that I was your girlfriend. I mean isn't that the reason why you broke up with her anyways?" she said the

last part while looking at Carly. Carly's mouth flew open. She had let go of Freddie's shoulders and dropped her arms at her sides. She looked straight at Sam.

"What did you just say, Puckett?" she said squinting her eyes. "You heard me." Sam implied with a smirk on her face. Carly took a few steps forward, as Sam

did the same. They stopped as they were in front of each other. "So, Sam." Carly started to say. "What do you want now?" she said in a rude tone. Still

the same Sam. "I think that you might wanna take that back." Carly threatened [or at least tried to]. "Or what?" Sam said back in the same tone while

shrugging her shoulders. Carly pushed her. Sam took a few steps back embracing it. She lifted her hands up thinking 'What the heck?'Freddie was right behind Carly

with wide eyes, shaking his head trying to make Sam stop leading on the fight. That didn't work. Sam threw her red checkered back pack on the ground calmly

pushed her back. Carly pushed her just a little bit harder, making Sam trip over her stuff. Sam let out a huff and jumped to her feet. She brushed herself off

and pushed Carly to the ground. "Hey!" she yelled from the ground. Sam shrugged. "Is that all you got? Wow Shay, you're weaker than I thought." she smirked

again. She jumped up and pulled Sam's hair and started to drag her down up and down the lockers. "Ha, ha. Not so fun being the one bullied now, huh Puckett!"

Carly said. "Aright Shay that tears it!" Sam said as she grabbed Carly's wrist and pushed her up agaist the lockers. Sam started to punch Carly in the

face and all over her neck and arms. She also kicked her legs. Carly tried to push Sam off of her, but that didn't help much. Freddie, coming out of his comfort

zone of being frozen at his locker, breaks the fight up. "Sam stop!" he yelled while pulling her off of Carly. When Sam was pulled away from Carly, Freddie

hugged Sam from behind to try and make her calm down. Well, it worked. Why couldn't I have thought of this before? He thought to himself. Sam was still heavy

breathing as she watched Carly slide of the lockers and sit on the floor, crying. Sam started to feel an urge of happiness in her stomach. Sam broke free

of Freddie graps and walked foward, but her grabbed her by the wrist. "Sam, don't." he said with his hand motioning. "Yeah Sam, can't you see that you've

done enough damage?!" Carly said between sob's. "Hey, you started it." Sam argued. "Sam," Freddie said. "No you did." Carly argued back. "Whatever Carly,

I'm done with you." she said throwing her hand in the air. She turned her head to Freddie. "Come on Freddie, there's nothing to see here." Sam said the last part

turning her head back looking at Carly. She watched Carly cry as she started to walk, as Freddie did the same. 


End file.
